


346: Last Hope: Prolouge

by Shark419



Series: 346: Last Hope [1]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, P.C.S Is mentioned but not there yet, Uzuki will save the world baby, proof of concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark419/pseuds/Shark419
Summary: [This is a proof of concept, much of the notes and info here isn't true]As Uzuki sleeps, her world is turned upside down when almost everyone she loved gets brainwashed. Little did she know a strange woman was about to take her on a journey.





	1. The Red Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is the prolouge to the magical girl au where EVERY cg girl will be included. Yes, I mean it; Including unvoiced girls. This will be very ambitious AU...

Life was going well for Uzuki Shimamura. She had silky brown hair with a small ponytail to compliment her flowing locks, along with a bright smile and pretty amber eyes. She had just gotten into her bed and was ready for the weekend. Uzuki had closed her eyes. Wasn’t she excited? She was excited to see her classmates Miho and Kyoko at the mall tomorrow for a date; and Noriko and Yuka also probably coming as well. What was there not to wait for? Another day ends, a new one begins.

The next morning, she was awoken by sirens and screams out in the street. Something was very wrong. Very wrong. She immediately ran downstairs to the living room to catch her parents watching something on TV. It was some sort of young looking woman with silver curly pigtails and piercing crimson eyes giving a speech that the two were enraptured in. She didn’t pay attention to much since she was much more worried about her parents then what that girl was saying.

“Mom? Dad? Are you OK? Is something about that program entrancing?” Uzuki asked, scared out of her mind for her parents well being, but they didn’t respond. They only stared at the woman on the screen and the speech she was giving. “What will I do now, is Miho alright? Will I survive this apocalypse? I think I’ll...” Uzuki was still worried for all the people she knew, and what would happen to everything. Could she go outside? She didn’t know. “Do my… best… today.” She headed back up to her room.

She was staring outside, seeing all the chaos ensuing, most of the people of the city either shut inside or causing anarchy on the street, all in the name of what is assumed to be this syndicate. She looked out in fear, mouth open at what was happening. As the anarchy raged on, a young woman with a lab coat, a gas mask, and protective headphones ran through the crowds. She immediately spotted Uzuki looking down and immediately tried to get into the apartment complex.

About a minute later, she heard knocks on the doors before her family’s apartment. The lady was most likely looking for her and her only. Uzuki had headed over to her apartment’s door, waiting for her to knock on the door. Was she going to kidnap her? She just had to wait there. Then, it came. She heard a knock on her door and looked ahead, preparing for the worst. “Who are you and are you after me?”

“Hello. Are you that young girl who looked down on me?” The voice called from behind the door.

“Umm, I remember looking down on the crowds below earlier this morning. I do remember some woman looking up at me and then entering my buildi-” Uzuki was cut by the voice in the middle of her sentence.

“You possess something magical inside you and we will use your power to save the world. I don’t have much time so come with me.” The voice replied. Uzuki was confused, what was so special about her? Was this woman a lunatic? What was happening?

“What do you mean, magic?” Uzuki replied.

“You haven’t been affected by the Dark Rose takeover. That is your magic. We will use that to turn you into a magical girl and help end the terrorism of the Dark Rose.” Uzuki was easily confused, but she was learning a lot from that woman. “Maybe visit our facility and see a bit closer, ok?”

This was very suspicious, but since her parents were brainwashed, she could try doing this magical girl thing. “Well, sure. I can visit your headquarters.”

“Great, now come with me, young girl.” The woman behind the door said, as Uzuki opened the door and left. She was out of her room with no-one else but the suspicious woman. Was she going to kill her? She didn’t know what the woman was going to do. She was now outside her apartment complex and saw that the woman started to run, so she followed. They weaved through crowds of brainwashed citizens that caused chaos in the streets, the woman running towards an alley.

“We’re almost there.” The alley had been dimly lit, but there was a small trapdoor on the ground with a keypad on the side. The woman entered the trap door and Uzuki followed. They went down a small hallway and there was a door in front of the two. The woman took out a key and opened it up, revealing a small lab with a few desks, a cabinet, several computer stations, and a small chest. There were a few other people in the room; an older woman at a desk looking through a map of the area along with 2 young girls working on some sort of belt device. Everything looked so new to Uzuki that she didn't know where to start.

"Oh, and by the way," The woman said as they entered. "My name is Mizuki. Mizuki Kawashima. It's nice to meet you." Uzuki had shaked Mizuki's hand as a kind gesture. She knew she was in for something special.


	2. Learning the Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uzuki explores the office and learns more about her new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part! You've been waiting for it! It will have our first henshin so I had some fun writing that sequence, plus there's more character introductions! I hope you enjoy!

“What is this office?” Uzuki asked as she looked over at Mizuki. She was still confused on what was even happening and how they had something special that not only defended them from the Dark Rose, but would also defeat it; what the heck was going on?

“Welcome to your new home, Uzuki. Here we will train you to become a magical warrior to end the Dark Rose’s reign of terror.” Mizuki walked over to the desk with the other lady looking at the map. The woman looked back at Mizuki and waved at them. “This is the person who helped me find you. Please meet my wonderful partner, Sanae!” She was a small lady with a big bust and caramel colored hair put into two small pigtails. She was wearing a coat just like Mizuki was wearing, and she looked like she had already had good relations with her.

“Glad to have you youngun! Want some beer from the fridge?” Sanae exclaimed at her desk, getting up to hug Uzuki. She was acting fairly drunk already, since the mini fridge in the main room already had beer inside.

“I’m 17, Sanae-san.” Uzuki replied to the woman, holding the young girl tight. Sanae had left go of Uzuki after a few seconds and stumbled back to her desk in a sluggish, drunk manner. Uzuki felt very alien compared to Sanae and she still had to explore the other rooms of this base.

“Why don’t I lead you to your dormitory, Uzuki-san?” Mizuki asked to the heroine, still confused by the Sanae events earlier. Mizuki led to a door labelled [A Wing: NEW RAINBOW, HELL ARiSE, Houseki]. The door led to a hallway with several rooms. Mizuki then almost immediately stopped and looked to the left of her side. There was another label on that door. [UZUKI, KOUME] Uzuki was immediately struck by that other name on the board. Who was Koume?

“This is your room, Uzuki.” Mizuki said to Uzuki as she held out two cards. One gold and one white. Mizuki handed the white card to Uzuki. It had her name on it, as well as NEW RAINBOW written on it like the plaque on the wing’s door, under a section noted as [Magic Unit]. Maybe those are the girls she’ll be working with? There was also a section for basic information that was already filled out. The organisation must already have done a lot of research on Uzuki, along with the other girls that would be a part of the team.

Mizuki opened the door to a small room, perfect for two. There was a small couch and TV with a small game console set up for it. Next to the couch was a small kitchen with a medium sized fridge and freezer filled with essential foods for the girls. There was also a microwave oven and a mini stove for cooking purposes. In the last section of the room, there was a bedroom with two beds and an alarm clock. A bathroom was not provided inside the room, but in the middle of the hallways, as they were communal for the wing.

There was a young girl on the couch; she looked much younger than Uzuki and had a large cream bang going over her left eye. She was also wearing a black hoodie and cargo shorts. She was reading a horror novel of sorts, and she was already half-way through the book. Uzuki went to the young girl to greet her, as the young girl looked back at Uzuki.

“Hello, are you Koume I’m assuming?” Uzuki asked.

“Yes. My name is Koume Shirasaka. It’s nice to meet you, Uzuki-san.” Uzuki went to shake hands with Koume, but Koume’s hoodie sleeve covered her hand, making it awkward to shake hands with the child. Mizuki went into the room and touched Uzuki’s shoulder.

“Uzuki, we still need to practice transforming today, so you have to leave your room soon.”

“What the? Transforming? Will it hurt me, Mizuki-san?” Uzuki replied, worried that she didn’t know if she would morph into some monster. Would Mizuki approve of this monster stuff?

“You’ll be fine, Uzuki. Nothing physical will happen.” Mizuki replied. “Well… at least for your unit. Some units have some temporary physical changes happen in transformation.” Uzuki was relieved that she didn’t have to worry about her own body changing, but knowing that other girls have to go physical change put her in distress. Mizuki led her back to the main room and went to open the chest that sat there.

Uzuki went and saw that inside the chest; there were a few wands and pacts inside, all in several colors. There were green, purple, pink, and black sets still in the box. Mizuki took the pink set and handed them over to Uzuki.

“This is your transformation set. You’ll transform through these items. Now let me teach you how to transform, Uzuki.” Mizuki grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper from her desk and stood in front of Uzuki. She held her right hand out.

“First, hold you right hand out like this, with your left hand holding the pact upright and right hand holding out your wand.” Uzuki imitated Mizuki’s actions. “Then, swing your right hand in an arch motion.” Mizuki raised her left hand with the paper on it, Uzuki did the same with her pact. “Finally, lift the wand to your pact.”

As Uzuki touched her wand to her pact, it started to glow. Uuki was a bit scared, but it was too late. Spirals of light engulfed Uzuki, as she was taken to some separate light dimension. It was happening, the transformation. The light stripped down Uzuki and instead started changing into the form of a dress. Soon, gloves were spawned, as well as a bow to complete her magical getup. She was then transported back to the main world in this new suit.  
“Splendid! Wonderful! Now when you want to transform, just remember those actions whenever you want to transform Uzuki.”

“Great, now to transform back… what do I do then?”

“Well, just tap that red jewel in the inside of your pact and you’ll be back to normal.”

“Ok… Mizuki-san. This is something that I will be needing for the future.” Her journey was now able to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO THE PROLOUGE IS FINALLY DONE! I loved introducing more characters like Sanae(my favorite drunk mom) and Koume(Little ghostie baby)Thank you so much for reading and I hope we can make this an amazing AU!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the prolouge! Hopefully more additions to this univere can be created. (But that won't likely happen soon becauseI have so much AU ideas)


End file.
